Butlers,Maids, and SpiesOh My!
by Wizshadow42
Summary: Jadelyn West can sing, act, and write tremendous plays however what she didn't know she was living under secret living. When she meets a society that unfolds everything, will she be willing to continue or drift apart? Follow Jade as she encounters new boundaries, loses what she loves and fights for the truth beyond her.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**10 years ago...**

Tuesday 10:56am

The stretching black vehicle parked behind fine cut bushes, I gazed up at the extravagant estate: from its tall smooth pillars to its neatly decorated yard and security at the gate, I felt I was at the White House.

"That is some swanky place your client has there, Liz."

"I see." I take my gaze off the mountain like mansion and to my regular escort.

"Thank you Charlie for the ride."

"You don't have to be so nice. Just be careful and don't let him harass you like the last one or Old Charlie going to call his men on him"

I chuckle at this. Charles or usually called Charlie has been in the limousine business for 15 years now but known me forever. He was always around when my father would be hangover from his drinking the day before and my mother saving the world. Did I say save the world? Well I guess I could say that but then again everything about my mother has been a secret until now.

…**...**

Dress up in a tailored suit with my hair pinned to the back with white pearls around my neck to top it off. I carry this used briefcase along with two cards that gives me instruction and the other phony information. Before I walk up the steps, I reread the card A again:

**Dear 97**

**We have prepared an assignment for you.**

**Today, you are to be an assistant for Law attorney Michael Warren.**

**You'll be meeting one of his clients, Mr. Frederick Ritz.**

**He has some information that he's been holding. **

**We need you to receive it and make sure Ritz doesn't leave clean handed.**

**Once you read this letter, you need to shred it immediately.**

I followed suit and ripped the card into smallest pieces I could. I closed my hand as paper crumbled; it was shoved in my right suit jacket pocket. I hold up card B:

**Angela Fern**

**Attorney Assistant**

**of Michael Warner Law Attorney**

_**Where injustice is served on a silver platter.**_

_Huh._ Breathing in and out slowly and take one step at a time, I found myself at the mahogany door.

I raised my fist and knocked lightly but firm.

Eventually I hear footsteps in the house, I fidgeted with my thumbs until

_Bam!_

The hinges make a cling as they gradually swing open, the door agape displaying an exhausted female from inside.

"Hello."

A latina woman answered the door, she was holding a broom in her other hand. _Must be the help._

"Hello..." I waited for a response," Reyna."

"That's a beautiful name you have."

"Thank you. May I help you?." I examined her more. She seemed to be in her late thirties, height 5.6, and by her recent patience with me likely a mother

"Um yes, I have a meeting with Mr. Frederick Ritz."

"Who do you work for?" She asked. I gave her my business card.

She decode it cautiously, "Mr. Ritz will see you right away."

She moved to the side letting me in "Are you here for law or other business?"

I glanced at her strangely, " I'd believe for law but what other businesses?"

Reyna grabbed and pulled me into the kitchen. I stargazed at the five star kitchen glittering calmly.

"I'm not supposed to say anything but I think you're not a gossiper."

I reacted with a nod, "Mr. Ritz likes to provide favors for others."

I scrunched my eyebrows once I catch what she meant. "He has sex with his partners."

"Yes however he open to anything." Disgust drew across my face as I understood her language.

"Mr. Ritz is gay? How is that possible he mar-"

"Good morning ladies."

My eyes widen with fear as an icy cool voice trailed up my spine. I spun around to see the multimillionaire.

"Hi." _Damn it, Jade._

"Buenas días, Senior Ritz. How are you this morning?"

"A little hungry. Reyna would you please make breakfast for my guest and I."

I looked over at her, she gave me a reassuring nod.

As I left her to her cooking, I turned back to the 40 year old man.

For a guy in his forties, he was very handsome and well fit, his eyes were ocean blue as his tan skin enhance his dark hair.

"Miss Fern, would you like to come upstairs and continue our business there?"

"How do you know my-"

"I'm always informed what guest will be arriving in my wonderful home."

I smile back, "Shall we?" He puts his hand out, my eyes grew bigger.

"Don't be alarmed. I do this with all my associates even the boys."

I laugh lightly but inside I was frighten. My hand was robotic as it intertwined with his.

Ritz pulls me away as I get a last glance of Reyna.

As my heels clicked against the marble stairs, I was hit with questions.

"How long you and Warren been partners?' _This wasn't on the card._

"Um.. I believe 3 years." I quickly made up.

He spits out another question, "Do you be paid well?"

"Ah...I think?"

"You think?"

My cheeks went slightly pink; he catch my reaction.

He grins, "Ms. Fern, if I may ask you a question?"

_What's stopping you anyway._ "Sure."

"How do you feel about me?"

My legs halt in process while on one of the top steps, I gulped "I...well just met you

He continued up the steps, "And...," he pauses "What's your impression?"

"Well..um you seem to be suspicious of everyone and "

"Just clarifying." We continue on to the second floor.

_Just clarifying_. I mouth his words in silly expression

Finally we climbed our last step, he shows me the way to his office.

Passing a few doors, we entered the destination. My pupils were burned by a passionate pink that swallowed the wide opened view. Walls, chairs, and paintings seeped up in tints of red; ball of spit dropped strangely down my throat.

I was silent with scare,"Nice office."

He takes a creamy yellow like rose between his fingers out of a vase, "Yeah. My wife loves to decorate, it's funny how I let dress up my work area."

Huge smile appeared on my pale lips "Yeah hilarious."

/...

**hello readers! here was a taste of my story; BMS. **

**Thanks for your time and please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: The One's That Got Away

**Chapter One**

5: 25 p.m. Wednesday

**Ding!**

The automatic doors opens

Agent 97 comes into scene.

Her dark silky hair gives a slight bounce as she steps out the elevator. With a large cup of coffee on her left and her heels dance to a rhythm as she takes each step against the blue tile floors.

"Good morning 97." A few of her coworkers greeted.

Her icy blue orbs never stopped to meet up eye to eye as she continue onto her desk. The buzz of the latest mission was flying around her as she placed her paperwork onto the desk and descend herself into her swivel chair. It has been a tough week for 97, she thought she could forget but how could forget something apart of you.

Eight years ago, 97 made a promise to herself that she regrets severely.

_*Flashback*_

_"Beck I told you its not a big deal."_

_"It is a big deal Jade, I can't leave you alone caring for this child!"_

_I looked down at the stick wishing the plus transform into a minus, I flip it over so the pinkness won't sting me in the eye._

_"Jade, I love you and I never want to leave you behind or this kid."_

_"You're just saying that so I won't burn down your RV." He chuckles softly and grabs my hand "I mean it Jade, you are more than my crazy high school sweetheart, you're more like my soul mate."_

_He pulls out pinky and pulls out his "On this day, you and I will be eternal lovers til death dues a part. Do you piny promise?"_

_"Beck, this is stupid."_

_"Not if it's with you. "I roll my eyes and go along with it._

_"I pinky promise." He gives me a kiss on the cheek._

_*End of Flashback*_

She sighs and goes into work mode.

….

It's the end of the day and it's closing time.

97 reached for purse under her desk, neatly put her paperwork into the bottom drawer, and turn off the monitor screen on her desktop.

She puts her Chanel hobo on her shoulder and grabs her once used to be filled coffee cup. She looks at the styrofoam cylinder longing for her hot beverage. I_ think I could go to lounge._

The lounge was a place for employees to eat, chat, and take a break.(I don't even know why I'm explaining this.)

I see an already brewed coffee in the in machine. I pull off the lid and drag the coffee to my cup. It felt hot against my skin as the heat goes through the material. I pushed the glass back onto the machine.

"Didn't know I see you around here?"

_You've got to be kidding me._

I spun around with a fake smile, "32 hi, what are you doing here? "

"I always get a nice cup of lemonade to go with _Employee of Month _mug since this is my 12th one. "

"You know they really should just get you a T-shirt that says I Sleep with Strangers."

"Oh 97, 97 I may be a slut but at least I'm not a virgin at 29."

"Jealousy can really show a person personality."

She walks up to me, I walk up to her. We stare each other down.

Her perfume is lowering my oxygen level, "You smell like a baby prostitute."

She gasp "You're bitter."

"There's something I've meaning to tell you."

I lean into her ear, she waits for the insult.

**_Slurp!_**

"Ugh! You lesbo!" She screamed as she wipe my saliva out her ear and wipe it on her blouse.

"Guilty is charge." I laugh to myself as she's scrambling in her purse for sanitizer.

…...

On my way home, I decided to visit a friend who happens to be an agent too.

She has red hair and bubbly which annoys me but I love her like a sister. I didn't understand how she got mixed up in this organization but then again I don't know how either. We were young maybe 19 when we were discovered by two built guys in dark blue blazer. We thought they were hitmen or rapist however even if they're neither, it still would've been a better choice.

*Flashback*

_The alley was dark and there was no where to run. Cat was hiding behind me like a child seeing the monster in the closet finally._

_"Who are you? What do you want?"_

_They stepped closer, I reached inside my boot and swiped out my scissors._

_"Don't make me use this!" I was pointing the weapon at both at them see which would go first._

_Then one from the right chuckled, "You're just like your mother."_

_I scrunched my eyebrows as I'm still aiming at them. "How do you know my mother?"_

_"Jadelyn, you're mother was a spy."_

_ End of Flashback_

….

I pull my my car into the concrete as I see a little woman sitting on her porch watering her flowers. Her house is small but decent, it's painted a majestic purple with a black/white trim and there's yellow and pink flowers surrounded. As I'm putting my black Toyota Camry into park, she's coming this way with a kitten in her hand.

I open my car door "Nice cat, Cat."

She laughs at my lame joke, "How are you doing Jade?"

"Should be better but I'm living so that's enough."

We go inside her home since it's safer. As I walk in the living room everything is peaceful and filled with antique things except the furniture. Majority of the room is orange and blue which make it looks cool but has a warm feeling. There's a plate of lemon bars and danish cookies set on the living room's table while the smell of coffee is getting me high.

"I made your favorite." She pours me a cup and stirs in the sugar.

"How long has its been since I've visited." I move over to the table and grab a chocolate chip cookie. I_t still warm and it's so chewy_. I take another bite.

"Maybe a month." She hands me my cup and gets her hot cocoa.

She pulls out a chair for herself and tugs at her scarf.

"You still having sleep nightmares?" I take a sip of my beverage.

"No, I just have visions."

"Visions? About what?" I continue to devour my cookie.

She looks down then looks up, "My mom."

I knew this was a sensitive subject for her. Really for the both of us. We didn't know much about them. Cat was always told her mother was just like her: bright, talented, free spirited, then the question always come up.

_What happen to her?_

_Where she go?_

_Did she not want me?_

Her older brother, Frankie, would just say "_She loves you lots but she had to take care of something."_

Ever since then, Cat would look out the window for hours. Waiting for her to run to the house and come through the door but she never did. Eventually she gave up and put it out her mind.

….

"Cat, it's a dream. It's nothing. "She eyes me and gives a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Jade."

I look up at the clock. It's seven. "Cat, I've gotta go, you know-"

"Dangers can land ahead. I know, I know you've told me a billion times."

"Shut up." We smile and give a nice long hug.

...

"Have a safe trip!" She waves at her door as I pull out her driveway finding myself later softly streaming tears down my face. I grab a napkin from the glove department, I heave a bit just to suck it up.

_How many times does this have to happen?_ Thoughts begin to swirl as I take a nice stop at the red light.

*Flashback*

_I was playing with my doll doing another section of Extreme Barbie._

_"Today, Barbie will take the Hammer Smash, once she is prepared in the right suiting and armor."_

_The doll was dressed from head to toe in aluminum foil, which probably wouldn't help her in the slightest bit._

_The hammer was going to go into Barbie's face first but a couple shouts had stop me._

_"Where the hell have you've been?"_

_"I'd told I had to work late tonight." Mom settles her purse onto the table._

_"Lies, you said you be back by 8 o'clock." He barked._

_Dad must be drunk cause he's slurring words that I can't understand._

_"Dan, it's 7:58." She shows him the alarm cocks she has plugged up in the kitchen._

_He snarls, "No customers tonight on the streets. That's what kept you from coming in late."_

_"Dan, you are so full of shit! All you do is accuse me!"_

_The screaming and shouting goes back and forth as I start up again on Barbie._

_ Then the room changes like the world stop in time. I look behind me to find my mother on the floor and my dad with a worried look._

_"Mommy?"_

_*End of Flashback*_

Honking from cars behind jumps me back to reality. Tears begin to run again. _Damn it!_

**A/N: ****_Mommy issues anyone? Tell what you think happen._**

** For anyone who may been confused:**

**97- Jade aka Liz**

**_32- Stacy(Office enemy)_**

**_Deleted scenes_**

**_Jade gets drunk and listens to Katy Perrys "One That Got Away" music._**

aste your document here...


End file.
